Abecedario Spitfire (Parte l)
by Yessica Akiri
Summary: Pequeños momentos perdidos de Spitfire, escenas perdidas. Serie de Drabble y One shot de Artemis y Wally. (Parte ll muy pronto.)
1. A

Hola chicos como están aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste es sobre mi pareja favorita Artemis y Wally espero que les guste es una serie de drabble y one-shot de esta pareja con las letras de abecedario espero que les guste y pues el fic durada hasta que me acabe las letras.

YJ, no me pertenece es propiedad de sus creadores.

**/0/0/**

**CAPITULO 1**

**A = Amor**

**Artemis POV**

Oh si no se me pudo ocurrir mejor lugar que la Atalaya, escuchaba mi propia voz burlona en mi mente diciendo "Te lo dije" y odiaba eso, si bien ya no odiaba al chico que me tiene es sus brazos mientras me besa, y no es que me oponga precisamente, pero me pregunto ahora si alguna vez había odiado a este chico pelirrojo o solo eran celos de que parloteara tanto con Megan y no es que tenga nada contra ella, ella es genial.

Pero ahora mientras él me besa me doy cuenta que siempre lo había querido a él y no a nadie más, solo a él y apenas hoy me doy cuenta, porque obviamente necesitaba una habitación llena de súper héroes hipnotizados para darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiero y lo mucho que sin dame cuenta lo quería.

Alguien dijo amor, porque en estos momentos es lo único que siento ya después cuando el despejara sus labios de los míos tendría muchas cosas que explicar, porque no, no señor nada me salvaría del interrogatorio de Z, Magan y Roquet, pero mientras más tiempo pasa menos me interesa lo que pase después. Amor sin duda era una de las cosas más confusas que había vivido en tan solo quince años, pero ni pagándome diría en voz alta que tanto quiero a Wally West al menos no por ahora.

**/0/0/**

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo algo corto pero aquí esta, nos vemos en el próximo Drabble el fic trascurrirá entre el final de la primera temporada de la serie y los cinco años que quedaron entre las dos temporadas y tal vez hasta en la segunda temporada.

By: Yesica A.


	2. B

**Hola chicos como están aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 2**

**B = Buena esa chico.**

**/0/0/**

**Wally POV.**

Seis meses habían pasado ya seis meses desde el incidente con la liga, poco después del beso que tuve con Artemis decidimos estar juntos después de San Valentín o mejor dicho el día de San Valentín para ser exactos.

Ya hacía seis meses de eso ahora estábamos en pleno mes de agosto con el calor en Puerto Feliz al 100% cosa que ya casi no soportaba, estaba en mi habitación del monte recostado en mi cama mientras el aire acondicionado estaba en el nivel más frio que puedo soportar, los chicos ya se habían calmado con las preguntas tonta, las chicas se rindieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Artemis era un hueso duro de roer y que ella no hablaría de nada, en cuanto a los chico Kaldur se había mantenido en silencio pero parecía divertido en algunas ocasiones por los comentarios mal intencionados de Robín al igual que Conner.

Llevo días intentando buscar una manera de hacer enojar a Robín pero él no parecer molestarse por nada, bueno tal vez cuando se trata de su identidad secreta y sobre…. si eso es "Hola Wally" me dijo después del pensamiento que llego a mi mente, el punto débil del chico maravilla Zatana.

Me levante de la cama casi me arrepentí al abandonar mi cama tan cómoda, pero ya tengo una forma de molestar al protegido de Batman, Salí de la habitación ideando mi plan, cuando Arti se enterara reiríamos juntos de esto.

Mire a Rob sentado en el sofá de la sala y por sorprendente que fuera no llevaba las gafas puestas, estaba recargado hasta atrás con la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, casi me talle las manos como mosca tallándose las patitas ideando mi plan.

-Ey chico-. Dije entrando a la habitación y me senté en el sofá frente a él, Robín se incorpora y se puso las gafas.

-Ey chico enamorado-. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirándome con burla.

-Bueno al menos yo tengo novia dude-. Conteste, casi me carcajee al notar la cara que puso.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-. Me cuestiono Rob.

-Que ya te estas tardando con Ze-. Conteste, Robín me miro sorprendido incluso sobre las gafas.

-Buena esa chico-. Dijo antes de Salir, casi me puse a brincar arriba del sofá, toma esa chico maravilla.

Estaba en plena celebración cuando la computadora anunció la llegada de los chicas, corrí a súper velocidad hacia las chicas, Magan y Kaldur hablaban un poco más lejos de nosotros mientras el resto se habían marchado, Artemis estaba de espaldas me acerque a ella parándome detrás y mientras la veo en mi mente mi voz dice, Buena esa chico ahora sé que no pude elegir mejor.

-¿Vamos a comer Arti?-. Dije cuando ella me volteo a ver, ella me sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro pero no me llames Arti-. Me contesto, si definitivamente molestar a Arti es lo mejor.

-Como quieras Arti-. Dije antes de salir corriendo pero solo escuche su risa cuando me aleje, así que volví rápidamente y le di un beso en los labios note como estaba sonrojada cuando me aleje, pero ella solo me paso la mano por el cabello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, si definitivamente Buena esa chico.

**/0/0/**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejare el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias a ChesseSmile por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**By: Yesica A.**


	3. c

_**Ninguno de los personajes de Young Justice me pertenece**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**CELOS:**_

_**/0/0/**_

Cuando ambos se conocieron no se llevaron bien, incluso parecían odiarse. El primer interés de Artemisa fue hacia Superboy, pero después de descubrir que él estaba con Megan casi como por arte de magia, se fijó en el chico veloz que estaba enamorado de la señorita marciana, fue realmente divertido cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Wally que Megan ya tenía novio.

Su relación después de eso dejo de ser tan tensa, aun con pleitos pero ya no tan tensa, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado desde que creyeron que Artemisa estaba muerta después del ejercicio fallido que el detective marciano les había puesto.

Cuando fueron a Orleans las cosas no fueron mejores, el miedo de Artemisa porque descubrieran a su familia era tanto que habían traicionado la confianza de Wally, las cosas mejoraron después de todo el caos de año nuevo que cuando comenzaron su relación, casi nadie estaba sorprendido ya lo veían venir.

Los celos entre ellos dos siempre había sido una formula especial en ellos, como justo ahora Artemisa lo estaba sintiendo maldito san Valentín, maldita chica estúpida, maldito todo.

Habían decidió ir a comer por San Valentín y prácticamente por su primer aniversario como pareja, si ya había pasado un año como estaban en el monte justicia, Wally invito a Artemisa a comer en una pequeña cafetería, toda había ido muy bien hasta que la estúpida chica había entrado a la cafetería, se había sentado en la mesa junto a la suya y no, no conocía la palabra disimular, prácticamente se estaba comiendo a SU novio con la mirada SU NOVIO.

Al principio decidió ignorarla, fingir que no existía, pero la muy **** no hacía nada por dejarlos en paz, incluso Wally noto la mirada no tan inocente que la zorra esa le dedicaba, Artemisa estaba a punto de explotar y esa chica no sabría ni que la golpearía, pero después recordó que como novia de Wally tenía unos cuantos derechos que esa no, había convencido a Wally de irse de una vez ya que esa chica de verdad corría peligro con una Artemisa Celosa.

— ¿Estas molesta? —Fue lo primero que le pregunto Wally cuando salieron, Artemisa con media sonrisa movió la cabeza diciendo no, pero cuando iba caminando y pasaron frente a la ventana donde la chica estaba Artemisa jugo su carta.

—Wally. —Lo llamo la rubia, Artemisa noto que él se paraba en seco frente a la ventana y ella sonrió aún más, se acercó a su novio y una vez frente a él, lo atrajo hacia ella de las solapas de la camisa que llevaba y lo beso, bueno prácticamente incluso la chica mirona de sintió incomoda solo de ver cuando Artemisa de alejo de Wally descanso su cabeza en su hombro y voto a ver a la chica con la misma sonrisa de lado, antes de tomar la mano de su novio y salir de ahí.

Los celos sí que eran parte de ellos.

_**/0/0/**_

_Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo, gracias a __**Sonatika-San:**__ Me__alegra que te gustara y lamento haber tardado tanto y a__** Pandicornio: **__Si, Celos era el tercer capítulo espero que te haya gustado._


	4. D

**Young Justice no me pertenece es propiedad de sus creadores**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Dolor.**

**/0/0/**

Como había salido todo tan mal, tan rápido. El mes de agosto partir de hoy sería el mes más odiado por Artemisa. La misión era sencilla nada que no hubieran hecho ya, no contaban que esta vez con Tula como recién integrante del equipo tendría un pequeño problema a la hora del sigilo.

El punto es que las cosas se habían salido de control, una lluvia de balas sorprendió a Wally y Artemisa en medio de una retirada ordenada por su líder, Artemisa recibió un disparo en el hombro y un rose en la pierna derecha, eso fue más que suficiente para que Wally bajara la guardia para ayudar a su novia en peligro, un sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente a Artemisa con la intención de matar a la Arquera, Wally no lo dudo cuando lo vio levantar el arma, su intención era sacar a Artemisa de ahí, pero por primera vez las balas fueron más rápidas que él, el suelo mojado no ayudo a que el pudiera detenerse, pero para él no podía haber mejor las balas se impactaron contra su cuerpo, seis disparos certeros dieron justo en el blanco.

La arquera sintió dolor, las balas no la habían tocado pero un grito desgarrador salió de su boca.

—NO. —Grito tan fuerte que su pecho dolió, Superboy se encargó del hombre que había herido a Wally, Artemisa sentía su sangre correr por su brazo pero no podía importarle menos, se puso de rodillas junto a Wally tomando su cabeza y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

—Artemisa tengo que sacarlo de aquí. —Le dijo Superboy, pero ella no prestaba atención parecía no escuchar, ella solo miraba el rostro contraído por el dolor de Wally—.Artemisa si no lo saco de aquí va a morir. —Volvió a decir Superboy tomando los hombros de las arquera y sacudiéndola para que reaccionara, Robín al ver que ella no reaccionaba se acercó a la arquera e hizo que soltara a Wally de una vez por todas, Superboy tomo a Kid Flash en sus brazos y salió de ahí hacia la bionave.

No se había dado cuenta que había corrió hasta la bionave, hasta que cuando sin querer el lodo la hizo caer por un barranco, rodando colina abajo sin poder hacer nada.

—Artemisa. —Grito Robín bajando por donde había caído la arquera, Artemisa reacciono ante el golpe había estado actuando como un zombi sin darse cuenta, Robín preocupado llego hasta ella, la arquera solo se abrazaba las piernas llorando, cuando el dolor físico y su preocupación por Wally su juntaron por fin, el chico maravilla no dijo nada solo la abrazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Robín si algo le pasa. —Sollozaba Artemisa sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

No supo ni siquiera como había llegado a la bionave, si no hubiera sido por Robín de seguro no llegaba, cuando entro noto a Wally recostado en una camilla, mientras su mentor se encargaba de sacar las balas de su cuerpo y ponerlas en una charola de metal.

—Necesita atención médica, pero estará bien. —L e dijo Canario negro, ni siquiera había notado que la liga había llegado.

Ella no contesto y se acercó a la camilla donde Flash ya había terminado de trabajar y miraba a su protegido respirar con dificultad aun con el oxígeno puesto, ella se acercó hasta Wally su hombro dolía, sentía la sangre caliente bajar por su hombro y su pierna ya empezaba a sentirse mareada pero se acercó tambaleante hasta Wally le acaricio la mejilla después se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le beso la frente.

—Más te vale que despiertes Flash. —Fue lo último que dijo, su mirada se tornó negro y solo fue consiente del grito de la señorita Marciana, un dolor punzante en su brazo y el duro suelo golpear su cabeza.

"Maldito dolor" fue lo que pensó antes de caer en la inconciencia.

/0/0/

**Bueno con este capítulo es para que sepan que no todos los capítulos que escriba serán tiernos y llenos de amor, ya era hora de un poquito de dolor aunque suene cruel.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Pandicornio: Con respecto al capítulo anterior yo creo que todos reaccionaríamos de la misma forma que Artemisa, espero que te guste el capítulo y no me odies por hacer sufrir a Artemisa. Lluvisna: Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario y te apoyo yo también amo Spitfire.**

**Bueno nos leemos.**

**By: Yesica A.**


	5. E

**Capítulo 5**

**Esperarte:**

Había sido doloroso todas esa balas entrando en su cuerpo casi recordaba la sensación, cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido noto que estaba en la enfermería del monte justicia quiso incorporarse sentarse y mirar lo que pasaba.

─ No te levantes Wally. –Le dijo la voz de Dick, volteo a verlo de prisa notando que el protegido de Batman estaba sentado en la camilla junto a la suya sin camisa y con una venda rodeando su torso, al parecer solo estaban ellos en la enfermería.

─ ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto confundido no recordaba que había pasado, tenía un fuerte dolor en sus brazos y espalda. ¨Artemisa¨ fue lo primero que dijo su mente cuando su aclaro lo suficiente, volteo a ver algo temeroso a Robín no quería pensar que le había pasado algo malo.

─Ella está bien, está dormida. –Le contesto haciéndose a un lado para que viera que artemisa descansaba sobre la camilla, le preocupaba el rostro de la chica que se veía más pálido de lo normal.

─ ¿Qué le paso? –Pregunto sentándose a pesar de que Robín le decía que no lo hiciera.

─Perdió mucha sangre y aparte se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte así que ha estado dormida casi un día entero el doctor nos dijo que es muy probable que este así un día mas o dos. –Respondió el protegido de Batman, sentándose junto a Wally para que pudiera ver mejor a su novia.

─Ayúdame a llegar con ella. –Dijo Wally decidido, Robín al principio no parecía muy conforme de que se levantara pero al final accedió y lo ayudo a llegar hasta la camilla donde estaba Artemisa.

─Ya me tengo que ir. –Dijo Robín cuando Wally se había sentado junto a Artemisa, el chico no le contesto más que asintiendo mientras tomaba la mano de Artemisa que estaba en junto a ella.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró Wally recorrió el rostro de Artemisa con su mirada se veía muy pálida y con su cabello esparcido por la almohada.

─Despierta Artemisa tienes que despertar. –Le dijo Wally al oído cuando se acercó a acomodar un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, después de que acomodara su cabello con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su novia.

─Yo ya desperté y quiero que sepas que te esperaría mil años si fuera necesario, pero por favor abre los ojos no quiero esperar tanto. –Le decía Wally mientras seguía acariciando suavemente la mejilla se Artemisa.

Quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la quería, que sería capaz de esperar por ella una eternidad, pero que quería que despertara que abriera sus ojos y lo mirar aunque fuera con enfado, ahora entendía la preocupación de Superboy cuando algo malo le pasaba a Megan, era frustrante no poder hacer nada, quería que se despertara y hubiera alguien que lo regañara alguien que lo quisiera como lo hacía la rubia.

─Despierta tu madre y yo estamos preocupados. –Dijo Wally mientras apretaba la mano de la rubia, justo cuando iba a recargar su cabeza en la cama su mano fue apretada débilmente.

─Mas te valía que despertaras chico veloz. –Dijo la voz algo debilitada de la chica, Wally se sentó como rayo y lo hubiera hecho más fácil si no hubiera sido porque sus músculos adoloridos le reclamaron.

─Estas despierta. –Fue lo primero que dijo Wally cuando se incorporó y se encontró con unos ojos grises* mirándolo fijamente.

─Obvio. –Le contesto Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa, Wally le sonrió como solo él podía sonreír mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ahora Artemisa sabía que él podía esperarla una eternidad de ser necesario al igual que ella lo haría con él.

**/0/0/**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejare el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo gracias en especial a Lluvisna y a Sonye-San por sus comentarios espero que este capítulo les haya gusta nos leemos después.**

***Por cierto no sé si los ojos de Artemisa son de color Gris o azul así que díganme si estoy en un error por favor.**

**Por cierto siempre olvido esto: Young Justice no me pertenece.**

**By: Yesica A.**


	6. F

**Capítulo 6:**

**Felicidad.**

**/0/0/**

La felicidad no había sido algo que ella conociera por su familia, su familia le había ensenado a ser dura e incluso cruel, menos su madre ya que ella le había dado todo el cariño que no pudo darle cuando estuvo en prisión, pero se redimió ante ella y el mundo, cuando conoció a sus amigo la forma de pensar que tenía cambio radicalmente.

Megan le enseño a confiar a saber que el ser nuevo en un lugar, no es pretexto para no tener amigos, Zatanna le había ensenado que aun después de perder a su familia podía salir adelante, pero fue Wally quien le enseno lo que era el amor, le enseno a confiar.

Ahora sabía lo que era ser completamente feliz, porque lo único que ella necesitaba era encontrar la pieza faltante en su vida, habían pasado miedo, peleas e incluso el perderse casi por completo, la muerte más de una vez pero sabían que eran más fuertes que nada juntos porque nadie podía separarlos.

— ¿Pasa algo Artemis? —Le pregunto Wally, desde hacía poco estaba ayudándolo a llevar sus cosas al su nuevo departamento, habían pasado dos años desde año nuevo ahora su novio tenía diez y ocho años y había decido mudarse a vivir solo en Palo Alto ya que la universidad quedaba más cerca de ahí.

—No solo pensaba. —Contesto la rubia, mientras terminaba de acomodar las sillas de la mesa, las cosas habían marchado bien lo que cabía, Tula se había terminado por imponer al equipo y ya no tenía más problemas, en fin las cosas iban muy bien para todos.

—Bueno vamos, hay que ir al monte. —Contesto Wally después de dejar una última caja en el piso y tomando las llaves de la mesita de centro.

Si, de verdad ella apenas comenzaba a saber lo que era la felicidad, porque él siempre fue su felicidad pero apenas la había encontrado, bueno de hecho hace dos años la había encontrado...

**/0/0/**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ahora que tuve tiempo de escribirlo aquí se los dejo espero que les guste, nos leemos, no creo que sea necesario decir que solo son los pensamientos de Artemisa ¿Verdad?, no quiero cambiar mucho a la arquera que conocemos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Young Justice no me pertenece.**

**By: Yesica Akiri.**


	7. G

Capítulo 7:

Ganar

Artemisa estaba molesta con Wally, pero el estúpido pelo de zanahoria (pero con cariño) siempre le ganaba y terminaba accediendo a los pedidos de su estúpido novio, pero esta vez definitivamente no.

—Anda Arti, será como nuestro bebe. —Suplico el pelirrojo, Artemisa rodo los ojos y siguió caminando, hacia unos meses que ella y Wally Vivian juntos y él había insistido para que adoptaran un cachorro.

—No. —Contesto tajante Artemisa y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su departamento, pero el pelirrojo con su súper velocidad entro primero al departamento y se paró frente a ella.

—Vamos preciosa, quiero adoptar al cachorro. —Insistió el pelirrojo, pero la rubia lo rodeo entrando al departamento y quitándose la chamarra, fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

—Pues adóptalo, pero se queda con tus padres. —Contesto la rubia.

—Juro que lo cuidare y yo me encargare de él. —Dijo Wally abrazándola por detrás y caminando tras ella-

—Ya dije que no. —Respondió la rubia, soltándose del abrazo de su novio y entrando al cuarto, pero Wally le rodeo las caderas con un brazo y la pego a él.

—Te convenceré entonces. —Dijo Wally con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Qué quieres…. —Pero no termino de hablar ya que Wally la beso, Odiaba esos besos que la dejaban atontada y hacia que sus piernas temblaras, Wally la abrazo más y camino hacia atrás recostándose en la cama con Artemisa sobre él, luego de un rato se separaron y Wally sonrió al ver a su novia sonrojada y sonrió, Artemisa rodo los ojos.

—Está bien, pero será tu responsabilidad. —Contesto Artemisa y justo cuando se iba a levantar Wally la volvió a jalar y se puso sobre ella-

—Te duchas después. — Y Wally volvió a besarla.

/0/0/

—Ya llegue. —Anuncio Wally, Artemisa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Hola cari…oh lo trajiste. —Dijo la arquera cuando miro al cachorro que traía en sus brazos, era apenas un cachorrito y aunque no lo reconocería, era lindo.

—Sí y ya le puse nombre. —Respondió Wally bajando al cachorro que corrió hacia la arquera y lo olfateo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Cuestión la arquera, acariciando al perro detrás de la orejas.

—Legolas. —Artemisa le mando una mirada asesina y se puso de pie con una cuchara en la mano, Wally capto muy tarde lo que había pasado y solo reacciono cuando la cuchara le dio en la frente.

Había olvidad que Zee y Rob, ahora Nigthwing siempre las molestaban poniéndole apodos y Legolas era uno de ellos.

—Es broma Arti, se llamara pizza. —Dijo el pelirrojo corriendo tras su novia.

Moraleja del día: Nunca, Jamás le ponerle el apodo de tu novia a tu cachorro y más si tu novia es una arquera profesional que podía darle a objetivos a más de diez metros de distancia y menos si ella es Artemisa.

Pero hay que admitirlo los apodos de su novia, era pegadizos.

/0/0/

Bueno aquí está el capítulo lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero aquí esta. (Gracias por sus comentarios)

By: Yessica A.


	8. H

**Capítulo 8**

**Hermoso**

—Papá, papá. —Le grito una hermosa niña de cabellos rojos y ojos grises idénticos a los de Artemisa, Wally miro a la niña confundido lo había llamado ¿Papá?, la niña estaba sonriéndole frente a él, detrás de ella podía ver a su Artemisa jugando con un niño rubio con su cansado pizza. —Dice mamá que te levantes vamos a jugar con mi hermano.

Wally sonrió cuando la niña pelirroja le sonrió y se puso de pie tomando la mano de la niña, cuando tomo la mano de la niña un anillo dorado en su dedo llamo su atención, cuando levanto la mirada noto como Artemisa lo miraba con una sonrisa y el sonrió, la niña soltó su mano y corrió hacia su madre que jugaba con su hermano, la niña pelirroja y el niño rubio abrazaron a su madre.

Era los más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, Artemisa volteo a ver a Wally y camino hacia él, cuando llego con él Artemisa lo beso mientras tomaba su mano.

—Te amo. —Le dijo su esposa, antes de alejarse de nueva cuenta y volver con sus hijos.

Definitivamente era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Frente a él la imagen se difumino hasta que se volvió un borrón, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Artemisa dormía junto a él, solo había sido un sueño a pesar de la decepción solo tenía que esperar, algún día ambos tendría una familia.

Y ese sueño tan hermoso dejaría de ser solo un sueño y se volvería realidad.

/0/0/

Sé que fue cortito pero fue una idea que me vino de repente mientras pensaba que palabra usar con la letra H, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por seguir comentando.

PD: me estoy volviendo cursi :( XD, me va a dar diabetes si sigo escribiendo así jajaja, el próximo capítulo es con la letra ¨I¨, acepto sugerencias chicas se me agotan las ideas.

Yesica A.


	9. I

**Capítulo 9**

**Infantil, pero Incondicional:**

**/0/0/**

Wally siempre era responsable con el equipo y con las obligaciones que tenía, peor había momentos en los que olvidaba que era un adulto.

Si no fuera porque más de tres años como pareja, no lo soportaría. Había momentos en los que su actitud era peor que la de un niño pequeño, como cuando hacia una comida que le gustaba, cuando visitaban a sus padres en especial, cuando él y Dick salía por ahí por los viejos tiempos como solían llamarle.

Siempre era y seria como un niño pequeño y nada podría cambiar eso.

Pero también había momentos en los que ella sabía que podía confiar en él, ella sabía que el siempre estaría ahí para ella, que cuando todo pareciera ir mal, el siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Porque el siempre terminaba volviendo a ella, pero ella también siempre volvía a él y eso nunca, jamás cambiaria, ellos siempre seria incondicionales.

/0/0/

Ok de nuevo cortito, pero espero que les guste de todas formas y gracias a Perlacarroza y Guest ya que gracias a sus comentarios me inspire para este capítulo, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes y en cuanto a Sonye-San gracias por comentar y el capítulo con la letra T será lo que tú me pediste, pero falta mucho para eso.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Yessica A.


	10. J

**Capítulo 10:**

**Jamás imagine Perderlo.**

**/0/0/**

Cuando detuvieron a la Luz en Santa Prisca y dieron un golpe al alcance no podía estar más feliz, por fin volverían a estar juntos por fin Wally y ella volverían a su vida normal sin más super's, sin más peligro.

Cuando volvió a la Atalaya y después de disculparse con todos, regresaron a casa y al fin se sentía tranquila ya no había más peligro y ahora podían ser felices, Wally y ella había estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de formalizar su relación de forma legal ahora, porque si Wally le había pedido que se casara con él, ella al principio le respondió que no era tiempo y una vez que la luz fuera vencida, podrían estar juntos.

Al día siguiente se lo dirían al equipo, pero nadie conto con el plan de contingencia del alcance y ambos sabían que no podían abandonar al equipo, así que ambos se pusieron sus trajes, Wally el amarillo y rojo; mientras ella había vuelto a su antiguo traje.

—Esto es lo último cariño, después de esto ya no más mascaras. —Le dijo Artemisa tomando su rostro entre sus manos, el rostro de Wally, así como sus expresiones habían madurado y ella no podría jamás dejar de amar a ese hombre frente a ella.

—No más máscaras y comenzaremos a vivir. —Le respondió Wally abrazándola, mientras besaba el cabello rubio de la arquera.

Después de reunirse con el resto del equipo y de que les informara que la liga ya estaba libre de cargos, pusieron la marcha el plan para detener la inminente destrucción del planeta por el alcance, a ninguno les había gustado el hecho de que Luthor tuviera que ver con el plan, pero ya no podían hacer nada.

A ella y a Wally les había tocado Paris, Artemisa siempre supo que su novio era impulsivo e imprudente, pero la tomó por sorpresa cuando la beso y haciendo que no pudiera continuar hablando, pero así lo amaba, ella estaba segura que él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—Definitivamente volveremos. —Dijo Wally cuando se separó de ella, la arquera le sonrió antes de contestar y acaricio su mejilla.

—Sería un lugar ideal para la luna de miel. —Contesto, Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando ella hablo y de un abrazo la levanto del piso.

—Es hora de decírselos. —Contesto y antes de que la arquera hablara emprendió la carreta hasta el tubo Z más cercano de Paris, cuando llegaron a la Atalaya esperaron que el resto de los equipos terminara sus misiones y volvieron, poco a poco fueron llegando.

Algo había, algo en su alrededor y le tenía miedo, le preocupaba algo, era como un presentimiento y no era un bueno algo iba a pasar y ella estaba segura, pero no iba a preocupar al equipo con un presentimiento tonto.

Cuando la pantalla se encendió y Lex Luthor habló diciendo que había un dron más en el Ártico, la expresión de todo cambio, aun no estaba a salvo, Lex les había informado que con la velocidad de Flash e Impulso probablemente sería suficiente para detenerlo. Ella no supo en que momento el corrió y solo volteo cuando sintió una corriente de aire pasar junto a ella y un ligero beso que sintió en sus labios. Wally había abandonado la Atalaya para ayudar a Flash e Impulso.

Por algún motivo ese sentimiento de miedo se hiso fuerte, cuando señorita marciana llego y le ofreció llevarla al Ártico para poder esperar a que las cosas pasaran casi de un salto subió a la nave, mientras viajaba en la bionave el sentimiento de miedo se volvió más fuerte y un dolor se instaló en su pecho, pero lo ignoro a toda costa, ella solo quería ver a Wally, eso como siempre la calmaría.

Ni siquiera escucho a Escarabajo Azul cuando les advirtió del peligro, ella solo quería a su chico veloz, cuando el tornado de nieve se calmó, pudieron ver a Impulso y a Flash, algo no estaba bien y no quería escucharlo, pero aun así pregunto.

— ¿Dónde está Wally? —Pregunto temerosa, la mirada que Flash le dedico, hizo que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho y sus piernas se sintieron fallar.

—Él te amaba, quería que lo supieras. —Dijo Flash, pero ella ya no escuchaba y sin quererlo las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no quería creerlo y no podía, no Wally no él.

Tenía que volver, había prometido que lo haría, habían prometido casarse, tenía que volver, tenía que regresar a ella y decirle que había sido una broma y ella lo reñiría y después lo perdonaría, tenía que volver.

Pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que no era una broma, él se había ido, se había marchado para siempre y nunca lo volvería a ver y que sus sueños juntos quedaría así, como simples sueños y que jamás se cumplirían.

Él siempre había sido impulsivo e imprudente, pero jamás había imaginado perderlo.

**/0/0/**

**Ok, no, no estaba muerta lo siento chicas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero no había tenido tiempo espero ya no ausentarme más pero para compensarlas hoy subiere dos capítulos, debo decir incluso yo me sentí mal escribiendo esto, juro que llore cuando lo volví a leer, pero era necesario, bueno este capítulo también es para aclarar que los hechos de este fic no tiene una secuencia ni orden cronológico simplemente están escritos.**

**No me odien por escribir esto por favor, hasta a mí me dolió, pero como ya dije no todos los capítulos van a ser tiernos, me voy antes de que me maten.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Sonye-San, Lluvisna, Melanie Orosco y a Fairy Scarlet, lamento que pensara que iba a abandonar el fic pero no es así aquí estoy de vuelta y gracias a quienes sigue aún mi fic, por cierto muy feliz año espero se la hayan pasado bien a pesar de que ya haya pasado mucho tiempo desde año nuevo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**By: Yessica A.**


	11. K

**Capítulo 11:**

**Kiss me**

**/0/0/**

Ambos sabían que ahí estaría hasta el final, que cuando el resto del mundo les diera la espalda ellos estarían ahí para abrasarse y hacer el consuelo que necesitaban. Wally amaba esos momentos con Artemisa, esos momentos espontáneos que ninguno planeaba que solo sucedían.

Cuando llegaba de una misión se abrazaba y se daban un beso, ambos estaba bien tendrían un día más juntos, cuando caminaban junto tomados de la mano y se sentía la persona más grande del mundo porque de entre todos ella lo había elegido a él.

Amaba esos momentos cuando lo abrazaba por las noches o cuando dormía casi sobre él, le gustaba verla dormir y saber que ella estaba ahí, que a pesar de los años juntos sus besos nunca se sintieron forzados o por obligación cada beso entre ellos era como el primero.

Le encantaba la sensación de hacerla sonreír, el ver como del enojo su ojos pasaban al amor, le daba un golpe, lo abrazaba y lo besaba de nuevo para luego sonreír, si pudiera quedarse con ella toda su vida lo haría porque es lo único que él quería.

Nunca imagino cuando la conoció que la amaría de la forma en que lo hacía con esa necesidad de verla, de besarla de hacerle el amor, todo lo que tenia se lo daría sin pensar porque ella era y siempre seria el amor de su vida.

— ¿Qué pasa Wally? —Le pregunto Artemisa, de nuevo se había quedado mirándola como idiota.

—Kiss me, My princess. —Le dijo Wally, Artemisa se rio por las ocurrencias de su novio y Wally juro que podía morir ahí con el eco de su risa en sus oídos.

**/0/0/**

**Eso fue para recompensarlas por mi ausencia espero que les guste y no les parezca tan cursi Jajaja! xD. Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber su opinión.**

**By: Yesica A.**


	12. L

**Capítulo 12: **

**Lluvia.**

**/0/0/**

Odiaba la lluvia ya estaba más que claro, no había hecho la maldita reservación en el mejor restaurant de Palo alto solo para que la maldita lluvia decidiera aparecer, Wally había planeado su aniversario con Artemisa por tres meses, pero claro tenía que aparecer un maldito diluvio arruinando sus planes.

—Calma Wally, no es tu culpa podremos salir otro día. —Dijo Artemisa sonriendo, ya que Wally había estaba enfurruñado las últimas dos horas maldiciendo la lluvia en voz alta.

—No es eso nena, solo que…. Este día era especial. —Respondió Wally suspirando y metiendo sus manos a la bolsa de la chamarra.

—No es la primera vez que nos pasa Wally, es nuestro séptimo aniversario, no necesitamos nada más que a nosotros pasa celebrarlo. —Respondió Artemisa sentándose en las piernas de Wally para darle un beso en la frente.

—Ya lo sé, pero ahora sería diferente. —Replico Wally sacando una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsa, Artemisa abrió a más no poder los ojos cuando vio eso.

Wally empujo despacio a Artemisa para quitársela de encima y poder ponerse de rodillas en el suelo frene a su novia que temblaba como hoja de papel.

—Bueno entonces si solo nosotros somos necesarios, Artemisa ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Pregunto Wally, pero Artemisa no era capaz de contestar ya que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba, pero al final termino por sonreír.

—Claro que si Wally, siempre será sí. —Respondió Artemisa, Wally se puso de pie mientras le ponía en anillo en su dedo y le daba un beso en la frente a su ahora prometida.

—Lo es preciosa, lo sé. —Dijo Wally.

**/0/0/**

**Bueno supongo que no me aceptan la disculpa, lo lamento chicas sé que tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo, ojala les guste y de verdad lamento haber tardado tantos meses en actualizar; no prometo nada mejor y nos vemos la próxima vez que actualice daré todo mi esfuerzo por terminar este fic.**

**También para agradecer a todas esas personas que están leyendo este fanfic. De verdad disculpen la tardanza, espero poder seguir actualizando seguido.**

**Yesica A.**


	13. Nota

**Nota.**

Hola chicas y chicos si los hay, espero que estén genial y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nota.

Esta nota es para informales que ya no continuare este fic, pero no quedara inconcluso gracias a que Scarlet-KD se encargara de continuar con este fanfic, no quise dejarlo así, así que hable con esta maravillosa chica y ella continuara.

También es para darles las gracias a todos por estos increíbles casi cuatro años en esta página, ya que abandonare la página de manera temporal, lo que quiere decir que ya no publicare nada por aquí y si lo hago no serán proyectos grandes sino simple one-shots o historias cortas, pero por ahora es mi salida temporal de fanfiction, los fic's que ya están publicados en esta página aquí se quedaran.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron la oportunidad de estar por aquí y entretenerlos con mis fanfics, gracias a todas esas personas que me ayudaron a mejorar en estos tres años, me alegro de haber llegado a esta página.

Como saben dense la vuelta por el perfil de Scarlet no puedo decir que ya está publicando pero ella será la encargada de continuar, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo, sin más que decir gracias chicos y chicas, fue un placer convivir con ustedes, nos leemos en un futuro.

La nota suena como una despedida lo sé, pero como ya dije solo será una salida temporal, nos vemos después y espero les haya gustado este fanfic, esperen pronto su continuación.

By: Yesica A


End file.
